Adempauze
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Ia memiliki waktu untuk berhenti. [untuk Faiza A.]


**Adempauze**

 **Disklaimer:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ merupakan properti sah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 _University!AU,_ model!Kise

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Pintu apartemennya diketuk berkali-kali. Kuroko mendengus, menutup buku catatannya, dan bangkit. Sebelum membukakan pintu, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip jam dinding di atas pintu. Delapan malam lebih lima. Kalau tamu datang lebih malam dari ini, Kuroko akan bersumpah untuk meninju perut si tamu sialan.

"Hei, Kurokocchi!"

Sesungguhnya Kuroko tidak heran sama sekali begitu mendapati laki-laki ceria pemilik kamar apartemen sebelah di depan pintu apartemennya. Malah Kuroko sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat. "Ya?"

Kise tertawa—terdengar begitu riang seperti biasa. "Temani aku makan malam, ya? Di kafetaria bawah."

"Kenapa aku harus menemani Kise- _kun_?" Tangan Kuroko masih mencekal daun pintu. Berjaga supaya Kise tidak masuk dan bisa menutup pintu dengan cepat kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Termasuk kalau saja Kise meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan selain ini.

Kuroko memandangi Kise—melihat bagaimana Kise mengerjapkan mata sebanyak dua kali. "Karena aku belum makan malam?" Kaki Kuroko nyaris dihantamkan menuju sepasang kaki lain yang berdiri di hadapannya kalau saja Kise tidak buru-buru menambahkan, "Karena Kurokocchi tetangga apartemen—aw!"

Rupanya kaki Kuroko benar-benar melayangkan satu tendangan. Hm, yang tadi tidak Kuroko perkirakan akan terjadi, jadi Kuroko tidak akan meminta maaf. "Aku tidak mau, Kise- _kun_."

"Kau harus mau!" Kise menahan pintu yang nyaris ditutup. " _Vanilla milkshake_ tiga _cup_ bagaimana?"

"Oke." Kuroko mengiyakan dengan cepat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

"Waa terima kasih, Kurokocchi! Kau memang baik!"

Dan Kuroko benar-benar menyesal kenapa dia terlalu mudah dibujuk hanya dengan tiga _cup vanilla milkshake._ Lain kali mungkin Kuroko harus lebih berhati-hati.

Kuroko membuang napas. Baiklah, mungkin sesekali Kuroko bisa membiarkan tetangganya ini merasa senang. Toh sepertinya Kise baru saja pulang dan lagi, tiga _cup vanilla milkshake_ gratis ketika uangnya menipis sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti berita yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

Agenda Kise siang ini masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Setelah kembali dari tempat pemotretannya, Kise mencari Kuroko—meminta Kuroko menemaninya makan siang di kafetaria apartemen. Tentu saja dengan sogokan _vanilla milkshake._ Kise bersyukur bahwa Kuroko tidak sulit dibujuk dan selalu berbaik hati menemaninya.

"Kau selalu punya banyak tugas, sepertinya?"

Sepasang mata Kuroko menatapnya dari balik _laptop._ "Begitulah, Kise- _kun_." Dan Kuroko tidak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk kembali menekuri layar _laptop._ Sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk. "Aku wisuda tahun depan."

"Hebat, Kurokocchi!" Sembari tertawa, Kise menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku akan datang."

"Kise- _kun_ sendiri kuliah semester berapa?"

Kise mengerjapkan mata. "Sama, kok," jawab Kise lama akhirnya. Kise menelan senyum lebarnya, menatap balik Kuroko yang melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. "Cuma, yah, aku memang sering tidak berangkat, hehe."

Tapi Kuroko mengangguk. "Tidak heran. Kise- _kun_ 'kan sibuk dengan dunia permodelan," ujar Kuroko sembari menggulirkan pandangan kembali.

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Kise tertawa—panjang dan kurang bisa dinikmati. Tangannya menyambar jus buah yang masih separuh, tetapi tidak menyesap habis semuanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, yang Kise lakukan adalah menatapi Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan tugas, tidak sadar Kise sudah selesai. Tapi karena Kuroko terlalu serius, Kise membiarkannya saja. Ah, mungkin, Kise ingin sedikit tahu tentang tugas yang tengah Kuroko kerjakan itu.

"Jadi, tugasmu masih belum selesai?" Kise menggeser kursinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kuroko, tepat di sebelahnya. Bahu keduanya bertubrukan.

"Kise- _kun,_ kau bau rokok," ucap Kuroko ketika kepala Kise melongok layar _laptop_ -nya. Kise menatap Kuroko cepat—terkejut, "Juga alkohol."

Terbatuk beberapa kali, kursi kembali digeser—kali ini menjauhi Kuroko. "Maafkan aku," tanggap Kise sembari meringis dan tawa yang kering.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau Kise- _kun_ merokok atau minum alkohol."

Tangan Kise menggaruk tengkuk. Bola mata bergerak-gerak. "Ah, ya, maaf."

"Aku juga tidak ingat kalau Kise- _kun_ punya luka di sini."

Sepasang mata Kise memperhatikan tangan Kuroko yang menyentuh lengan kirinya, sedikit menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Luka panjang yang mulai mengering itu memenuhi pandangannya. Kise mengembuskan napas. "Maaf juga, oke? Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Kise- _kun_."

Senyum panjang Kise muncul setelah napas dibuang beberapa kali. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Aku sudah selesai, omong-omong."

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar Kise kosong—lagi. Mungkin Kise belum pulang dari kerjanya. Sprai di ranjang bekas ditiduri. Kuroko menerka sprai itu belum dirapikan sejak terakhir kali Kise ada di kamar itu. Meski begitu, Kuroko jadi cemas. Biasanya Kise selalu mengiriminya pesan, walau lebih banyak basa-basi tidak penting.

Kuroko mengembuskan napas. Dan Kise belum juga mengiriminya pesan.

Ah, Kuroko jadi ingat bagaimana dia dan Kise kali pertama bertemu. Saat itu mungkin sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Seorang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Dan ketika Kuroko membukanya, ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah wajah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"Aku tetangga sebelahmu, omong-omong. Baru pindah, hehe. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini."

Kuroko tidak ingat apa saja yang diucapkan Kise—terlalu panjang dan kalau tidak salah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Setelah mereka saling berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan nama, Kise menyodorkannya dua bingkisan dengan senyum yang lebih lebar. Satu di antaranya adalah ramen pedas dan satu _cup vanilla milkshake_ yang dibeli di kafetaria pemilik apartemen di lantai bawah—tunggu, apa ramen dan _vanilla milkshake_ adalah kombinasi yang wajar? Ah, tapi Kuroko tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Dan satunya lagi adalah sebuah majalah dengan foto Kise yang memenuhi sampul depan majalah. Kise bilang, itu adalah hadiah perkenalan.

Saat itu juga Kuroko tahu bahwa Kise adalah seorang top model yang banyak dibicarakan teman-teman perempuan di kampusnya sambil berteriak kegirangan. Majalah yang diberikan Kise itu lengkap dengan bonus poster super besar bergambar Kise Ryouta—dan tak ketinggalan juga sebuah tanda tangan milik si model. Kuroko menempel poster super besar itu di dalam kamarnya, di dinding samping meja belajar, karena Kise memohon padanya sambil berpura-pura menangis. Kuroko menurut saja dan langsung menyesal karena yang dilakukan Kise selanjutnya adalah memberikan poster-poster baru—dan memaksa Kuroko untuk menempelkan semuanya.

Tapi majalah yang terbuka di hadapannya tidak memiliki sampul bergambar Kise Ryouta—tidak juga berhadiah poster ataupun aksesori Kise Ryouta lain seperti edisi-edisi yang lalu. Kise Ryouta ada di salah satu rubrik dalam majalah. Kise Ryouta berhenti menjadi model, begitu tulisan dalam rubrik itu. Juga tentang pendidikan Kise yang tidak juga selesai, latar belakang keluarga yang suram, dan kehidupan pribadinya yang cukup _buruk._ Ah, berita tentang Kise Ryouta juga ramai dibicarakan di televisi lokal dan media sosial.

Tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk dalam ponsel Kuroko—tidak sejak sepekan yang lalu. Pesan-pesannya tidak pernah mendapat balasan. Kise Ryouta jelas menghilang; kamar apartemen di sebelahnya masih kosong. Kuroko mengembuskan napas. Majalah dilempar sembarangan menuju lantai.

Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengendus jejak Kise Ryouta yang terlalu samar-samar. Dan Kuroko tahu panggilan-panggilannya tidak akan pernah terhubung lagi.

* * *

 _From: Kise Ryouta_

 _To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Hai._

 _Media membicarakanku besar-besaran, ya? Kalau kau tanya keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja. Hei, aku selalu baik-baik saja, kau selalu tahu itu! ^O^_

 _Ah, bagaimana kuliahmu? Aku tidak bisa datang ke acara wisudamu bulan depan. Maaf, ya?_

 _Hei, kau tidak perlu mencariku, tidak perlu menghubungiku. Kenapa, katamu? Aku mungkin baik-baik saja. Atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mungkin tidak akan memberitahumu kabarku lagi setelah ini. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir, sebelum semua yang kaulakukan tidak sampai kepadaku, hal terakhir yang perlu kauketahui adalah bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu tahu seperti apa yang selanjutnya._

 _Karena aku sendiri, Kurokocchi, juga tidak tahu kapan akan memutuskan untuk berhenti saja._

 _Semoga harimu selalu menyenangkan!_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Kise/Kuroko yang pertama akhirnya selesai! Terima kasih sudah _request_ ini karena berhasil membuat saya mencoba menulis _pair_ ini. Maaf kalau kurang jelas, hehe.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
